The present invention pertains to magnetic memories, and more particularly to a method and system for providing a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) that is preferably high density, nonvolatile and that incorporates write-lines having improved writing efficiencies, ease of manufacturing, and better reliability against electromigration.
Recently, a renewed interest in thin-film magnetic random access memories (MRAM) has been sparked by the potential application of MRAM to both nonvolatile and volatile memories. FIG. 1 depicts a portion of a conventional MRAM 1. The conventional MRAM includes conventional orthogonal conductor lines 10 and 12, conventional magnetic storage cell 11 and conventional transistor 13. The conventional MRAM 1 utilizes a conventional magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ) stack 11 as a memory cell. Use of a conventional MTJ stack 11 makes it possible to design an MRAM cell with high integration density, high speed, low read power, and soft error rate (SER) immunity. The conductive lines 10 and 12 are used for writing data into the magnetic storage device 11. The MTJ stack 11 is located on the intersection of and between 10 and 12. Conventional conductive line 10 and line 12 are referred to as the conventional word line 10 and the conventional bit line 12, respectively. The names, however, are interchangeable. Other names, such as row line, column line, digit line, and data line, may also be used.
The conventional MTJ 11 stack primarily includes the free layer 1104 with the changeable magnetic vector (not explicitly shown), the pinned layer 1102 with the fixed magnetic vector (not explicitly shown), and the insulator 1103 in between the two magnetic layers 1104 and 1102. The insulator 1103 typically has a thickness that is low enough to allow tunneling of charge carriers between the magnetic layers 1102 and 1104. Layer 1101 is usually a composite of seed layers and an anti-ferromagnetic layer that is strongly coupled to the pinned magnetic layer.
Data is stored in the conventional MTJ stack 11 by applying a magnetic field to the conventional MTJ stack 11. The applied magnetic field has a direction chosen to move the changeable magnetic vector of the free layer 1104 to a selected orientation. During writing, the electrical current I1 flowing in the conventional bit line 12 and I2 flowing in the conventional word line 10 yield two magnetic fields on the free layer 1104. In response to the magnetic fields generated by the currents I1 and I2, the magnetic vector in free layer 1104 is oriented in a particular, stable direction. This direction depends on the direction and amplitude of I1 and I2 and the properties and shape of the free layer 1104. Generally, writing a zero (0) requires the direction of either I1 or I2 to be different than when writing a one (1). Typically, the aligned orientation can be designated a logic 1 or 0, while the misaligned orientation is the opposite, i.e., a logic 0 or 1, respectively.
Stored data is read or sensed by passing a current through the conventional MTJ cell from one magnetic layer to the other. During reading, the conventional transistor 13 is turned on and a small tunneling current flows through the conventional MTJ cell. The amount of the current flowing through the conventional MTJ cell 11 or the voltage drop across the conventional MTJ cell 11 is measured to determine the state of the memory cell. In some designs, the conventional transistor 13 is replaced by a diode, or completely omitted, with the conventional MTJ cell 11 in direct contact with the conventional word line 10.
Although the above conventional MTJ cell 11 can be written using the conventional word line 10 and conventional bit line 12, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize that the amplitude of I1 or I2 is in the order of several milli-Amperes for most designs. Therefore, one of ordinary skill in the art will also recognize that a smaller writing current is desired for many memory applications.
FIG. 2 depicts a portion of a conventional magnetic memory 1xe2x80x2 that has a lower writing current. Similar systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,499, U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,319, U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,090, U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,443, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0127743. The conventional systems and conventional methods for fabricating the conventional systems disclosed in these references encapsulate bit lines and word lines with soft magnetic cladding layer on the three surfaces not facing MTJ cell 11xe2x80x2. Many of the portions of the conventional memory depicted in FIG. 2 are analogous to those depicted in FIG. 1 and are thus labeled similarly. The system depicted in FIG. 2 includes the conventional MTJ cell 11xe2x80x2, conventional word line 10xe2x80x2 and bit line 12xe2x80x2. The conventional word line 10xe2x80x2 is composed of two parts: a copper core 1001 and a soft magnetic cladding layer 1002. Similarly, the conventional bit line 12xe2x80x2 is composed of two parts: a copper core 1201 and a soft magnetic cladding layer 1202.
Relative to the design in FIG. 1, the soft magnetic cladding layers 1002 and 1202 can concentrate the magnetic flux associated with I1 and I2 onto the MTJ cell 11xe2x80x2 and reduce the magnetic field on the surfaces which are not facing the MTJ cell 11xe2x80x2. Thus, the sot magnetic cladding layers 1002 and 1202 concentrate the flux on the MTJ that makes up the MTJ cell 11xe2x80x2, making the free layer 1104 easier to program.
Although this approach works theoretically, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize that the magnetic properties of the portions of the soft cladding layers 1002 and 1202 on the vertical sidewalls of the conventional lines 10xe2x80x2 and 12xe2x80x2, respectively, are hard to control. One of ordinary skill in the art will also recognize that the process of making the conventional word line 10xe2x80x2 and the conventional bit line 12xe2x80x2 is complicated. Formation of the conventional word line 10xe2x80x2 and conventional bit line 12xe2x80x2 including the cladding layers 1002 and 12002, respectively, requires approximately nine thin film deposition steps, five photolithography steps, six etching steps, and one chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) step. Furthermore, none of the processes can be shared with other CMOS processes. Some of the processes, such as the CMP process and a few thin-film deposition and etching processes, need to be tightly controlled in order to achieve the designed performance. Because the wafer surface on which the devices are fabricated is not flat and the portion to be removed is deep in the trenches, the write lines 10xe2x80x2 and 12xe2x80x2 need to be laid out fairly sparsely to accommodate the photolithography process. As a consequence, the density and capacity of memory devices on a chip will be sacrificed if soft magnetic cladding layer 1202 and 1002 is used for the lines 10xe2x80x2 and 12xe2x80x2. This complicated fabrication methods pose significant challenge to scaling to higher densities. Accordingly it is highly desirable to provide an MRAM architecture which is scalable, easy to fabricate, and offers high writing efficiency.
Other aspects of the conventional write lines 10, 10xe2x80x2, 12, and 12xe2x80x2 of the conventional designs depicted in both FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 limit scalability. In these conventional designs, the conventional write lines 10, 10xe2x80x2, 12, and 12xe2x80x2are mostly made of either aluminum or copper. The current density limits for aluminum and copper are in the order of 1xc3x97106 A/cm2 or less. As the line width decreases to increase the memory density, the electromigration current density limit poses severe challenges for scaling.
Other conventional systems attempt to propose different solutions, each of which has its drawbacks. As an example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0080643 proposed that, after a write operation, a reverse current is applied to the write lines to prevent electromigration. But such conventional methods compromise performance by reducing the speed of the memory and add complexities. Thus, it is also highly desirable to have write line made of materials with high reliability in electromigration, which will allows for easy scalability to high density memory arrays.
Conventional thin bit lines, which might be used for smaller or more efficient memories have shortcomings. Thinner conventional bit lines have higher resistances. This adversely affects the performance of the overall memory array. However, there are many conventional methods of overcoming this issue. One common practice is to break up the long bit lines in the memory array into global bit lines that are made of thick metals, and connect the global bit lines into local bit lines that are made of thinner metals, and thus have a higher resistance. Examples of such design are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,890 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0034117. However, the other problems described above, such as the electromigration are still not overcome.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing a scalable, efficient, low current magnetic memory that improves ease of manufacturing and reliability against electromigration. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and system for providing and using a magnetic memory. The magnetic memory includes a plurality of magnetic memory cells, a plurality of magnetic write lines and a plurality of magnetic biasing structures. The plurality of magnetic write lines have a plurality of end regions. The plurality of magnetic biasing structures is coupled to the plurality of end regions of the plurality of magnetic write lines.
According to the system and method disclosed herein, the present invention provides a magnetic memory having an improved efficiency, improved reliability against electromigration, and improved magnetic stability, while being simpler to fabricate.